Risk
by KatanaNoNeko
Summary: Natsu and Lucy get interrupted before they can have their 'fun time' at home. At the guild, they find a solution- a risky one. Nalu


**A/N: Where did this even come from? First Waiting, and now this. What has this website done to me?**

 **I started this awhile ago, but only recently got it done.**

 **Just saying, I don't think that Natsu and Lucy would ever be together in secret. Natsu's too... well, Natsu for secrets, and Lucy knows that.**

* * *

Lucy groaned. She and Natsu had been in the middle of an intense make-out that made her head spin just thinking about it, on the verge of losing their clothes, when Happy had barged in. Luckily, Natsu had smelt the exceed coming, so they were able to quickly separate and make themselves normal just as he burst in.

Natsu and Lucy's relationship was still a secret, so when the blue cat had demanded to go to the guild, there was no way and no time to come up with a convincing reason why the couple could stay behind.

Lucy and Natsu both wanted everyone to know about them, but they also didn't want to deal with questions and stupid comments from their guild mates. They just wanted to focus on each other for now, without interference. They had been keeping it a secret for about six months now, but it had been even harder throughout this last three and a half months that they had been on this level of their relationship. It wasn't like they were trying to have sex all the time, but more often than not, when they did want to do it, she and Natsu were both left needy because of interruptions. _Of course, Natsu makes up for it when we finally do get to it._

Groaning again, Lucy rested her head on the table she was sitting at. She had been left extremely hot and bothered this time, and she guessed that Natsu was lucky he wore baggy pants. Right now, he was fighting with Gray, as usual, while Lucy tried to come up with an excuse for them both to leave. _Ugh! The only thing I can think about when I'm like this is Natsu!_

Suddenly, Gray was flying past her. Instead of Natsu's usual boasting on the table tops, he was immediately by Lucy's side. It took all of his restraint to not kiss her or, honestly, fuck her right there against the table. Lucy wasn't even sure if she would've stopped him from doing that.

"Natsu, you actually knocked him out!" Lucy exclaimed, gesturing to an unconscious Gray being fussed over by a crying Juvia.

Natsu shrugged. "I needed to take my frustration out on something." He put an arm around her waist, hoping that the booth and table they sat at hid the act of affection from prying eyes. "Can we just say that I ate all your food and need to buy your groceries?"

"I wish. But no, we used that one last week. It would raise suspicions if we used that excuse again so soon." Natsu sighed at that.

"How about... You're writing your book and I'm going to an all-you-can-eat buffet?"

"Remember? We tried using that a few weeks ago, and Happy demanded to go with you." Natsu groaned again. "I'm sorry, Natsu. I really am. I'm craving you just as much as you seem to be craving me. I just don't know if we can get away this time."

Natsu groaned once again and tapped his forehead against the table a bunch.

"Hey, stop doing that, Natsu. You have enough brain damage as it is."

"Aw, you're so mean, Lushi!" Natsu gave her a fake pout.

Lucy giggled. "Sorry, Natsu. You know I love you. Why don't I go get us some ramen? You never did eat breakfast." After receiving his approval, and hearing a mumble of something like, 'I was in the middle of my favorite meal, but then we got interrupted.', Lucy walked to the bar and ordered food for the two of them. While Mira cooked, Lucy continued thinking about how they could escape. Then, she had an idea. It was so crazy and risky, but c'est la vie, at least for Fairy Tail wizards. She brought the finished meals back to the table.

"Hey, Natsu. What if..." She glanced around to make sure no one was listening to them and spoke quietly. "What if we didn't have to escape?"

Natsu gave her a weird look. "What, you want us to have sex right here in the middle of the guild?"

Lucy gave a sly smile. "Well, not exactly..." She moved a hand to the apex of Natsu's thighs and stroked along him through the baggy pants.

Natsu gulped. "O-oh..." Then the shock was gone, replaced with mischief. "Sounds great. Not as great as what we could be doing, though, if we weren't here~" One of Natsu's hands moved to one of Lucy's thighs.

"Ah, ah, ah, Natsu. I have some rules. First, The loser is whoever cums first-"

"Oh, this'll be easy. Be prepared to lose."

"You didn't let me finish. The loser is whoever cums first or reacts loudly to the other's ministrations." Natsu gulped. Maybe it wouldn't be so easy. He tended to give Lucy his gratitude in any way he was able to, and Lucy could also be stubborn. When she didn't want to show her pleasure, then she wouldn't easily show it. He had learned that first hand after annoying her at the guild and then trying to tease her in a different way back home. "And, by extension to that, we both have to act completely normal. Right now, that means eating our food. If someone starts talking to you, you have to hold a conversation with them. You get the idea."

His pride not wanting to admit out loud that it might be hard, Natsu said confidently, "I'm gonna beat you. You're going down, Lucy."

Lucy smirked, then leaned up to his ear and whispered. "Maybe later." Then, she grabbed her chopsticks and began eating while her other hand applied pressure to the bulge in Natsu's pants. Natsu held back a hiss, then took his own chopsticks in his hand while the other moved under Lucy's skirt. He stroked along her thigh, knowing that going straight for her apex would not do much for her. Slow and sensual: that's what really got Lucy fired up. When he didn't go straight for the prize, Lucy would become more sensitive and get more pleasure. Sure, they had gone fast and hard before, but that was at the end of days where they were interrupted and spent several hours being horny and achey for the other person.

Natsu watched as Lucy ate. Every once in a while, a noodle would slap against her cheek and stick. As her tongue would reach out to get it, Natsu couldn't help but imagine it was his finish she was eating up.

Natsu ghosted over where he knew Lucy's clit was. While her face remained unchanged, Natsu could tell that she liked it. For one, she was subconsciously adjusting her hips to get closer to his hand. Also, he had been able to smell her arousal since their kissing, but since they'd started this stunt, the scent had become a little heavier. Natsu loved that scent. It was absolutely amazing. The first time he'd smelled it, he just about thought that he'd died and gone to heaven.

Natsu hissed lightly. Lucy's hand had found its way into his pants, having unbuckled the belt. She ringed her finger around the head of his dick, then rubbed her thumb along the slit. Next, Lucy pumped the staff a few times. If it hadn't been fully erect before, it was now. It wasn't quite to the 'painfully hard' stage, but it was quickly getting there.

In response, Natsu swiped a finger along Lucy's core through her panties. There was no ghosting, like he had been doing earlier. His dragon senses allowed him to hear the slight hitching of Lucy's breath. He felt a lot of moisture on her panties, telling him that it was time to attack her core.

"Natsu, why aren't you eating? Are you... feeling okay?" Natsu looked up to see a devious smile on Lucy's face. _Damn it_. He had forgotten about that part of the rules. Natsu grumbled, then hastily shoved a bunch of noodles into his mouth. He wasn't very good at multitasking, so his hand at her core paused. Meanwhile, Lucy was continuing to pump his member. Natsu let out a shuddered breath.

"Hey, Flame Brain!" _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it_. How was he supposed to keep Popsicle busy, concentrate on being quiet, and try to get Lucy screaming all at the same time!? This really wasn't his game.

"What do you want, Snowman?" Natsu said, with more venom in his voice than was normal. Gray was taken aback for a second, and then he spoke.

"Why are you so freakin' grumpy?"

Natsu hissed as Lucy tightened her grip on him. He could see her trying to hide a grin. _That little vixen! She's enjoying this!_ "I don't know. Maybe because you're here?"

"Well, I'm here because I want to fight you again." Gray slammed his fist on the table. "There's no way you can beat me this time!"

"I don't want to fight you right now!" Natsu yelled, a little louder than he should've. But what was he supposed to do? With Lucy's hand working below, he was lucky to be forming coherent sentences!

"Why not!?" Gray was annoyed. First, Natsu comes to the guild all pissed off for some reason and knocks him out, and now he won't even accept a rematch!?

"Because I'm doing something here! I'm-" Natsu shut his mouth before he could say anymore. _Right. No one can know what we're doing._

"You're what? All you're doing is sitting here!"

"I'm, uh..." What was he supposed to say!?

Lucy tapped Natsu's bowl with her chopsticks and said with a sly smile, "Aren't you eating, Natsu?"

Natsu looked at her confused for a second, and then yelled at Gray again. "Yeah, I'm eating! Come back when I'm done!" He shoveled a bunch of noodles into his mouth as Gray grumbled and walked away again. Natsu spoke more quiet now. "Why're you helping me?"

"Because even though I'm trying to win, I don't want us to get caught."

"Well, we wouldn't have gotten close to it if you hadn't been doing t-" Natsu hissed when Lucy swiped her thumb across his slit. "Lucy! It doesn't seem like you want us to be a secret!"

"Sorry! It was just hilarious watching you try to deal with Gray while I was doing it!"

"You don't seem very sorry..." Natsu groaned.

"Lulu!"

Natsu nodded towards the approaching Levy. "Your turn," he said as his fingers made their way back to her core. Lucy gasped when he pinched her clit, but just before she could think about retaliation, Levy arrived.

"H-hi, Levy! How'd the job go?"

"Oh, it went fine, nothing special happened, but Gajeel did get his arm stuck in a chair!" Levy giggled, then stuck her tongue out to the glaring Gajeel, who apparently heard what she had said from across the hall. Natsu burst out in laughter, but then got beat in the face with an iron pole, giving Lucy a few seconds of relief as Natsu recovered. "Let's see, there was something I meant to ask you..." Lucy took Levy's moment of thinking to ring Natsu's head with a finger and stroke along his slit, then she began pumping it again. "Ah! Right! Did you read that book I gave you yet?" she asked excitedly.

Lucy thought back. "What, the one with the four dragons and the red-haired girl? I've only just started it, but it's goo-"

"Not that one! The..." Levy glanced to Natsu, wanting him gone, but then decided he was too dense to understand. "...other one!"

"Which other on- OH. Levy, no! It was so... So... Naughty!" Lucy blushed lightly.

Natsu snickered to himself. _I don't know what happens in that book, but it can't be any more naughty than what's happening under the table..._ As he thought it, he burned her panties to ashes and sent one finger into her opening. Natsu heard Lucy gasp lightly and felt her move her hips closer to his hand as he moved his finger in and out of her.

"I know it is, but come on, Lucy! Live a little! Have some fantasies, my friend!" Lucy noticed Levy glance to Natsu again and laugh a little, but she ignored it.

"Levy! I don't need fantasies!" Lucy laughed to herself. _I get enough of the real thing!,_ she added in her head. Then, Lucy moaned ever so lightly as Natsu started pumping two fingers in and out of her. It seemed to be loud enough to encourage him, though, because he started to rub at her clit, too, earning a little whimper. Lucy retaliated, though, by pumping him even tighter. She then brought a finger up to his slit and was happy to find beads of precum there. Natsu hissed, then began to dig even deeper into her apex.

"Hey, are you okay, Lucy? You seem kinda... flustered..."

"No! I'm fine, Lev! I'm just... Tired... I didn't get much sleep last night." Lucy and Natsu both laughed to themselves.

"Well, if you're sure you're fine... Alright, I'm gonna go. I wanted to talk to Mira!"

"Bye, Levy!" When Levy was far enough away, Natsu spoke.

"You almost got us caught there, Luce."

"Oh, come on! At least I didn't nearly blurt it out!"

"Well, you kinda did! 'Didn't get much sleep last night', hmm?"

Before Lucy could comment, Gray came by again. "You're done eating, Pyro! Let's go!"

Lucy giggled as Natsu groaned to himself. Not this butthead again. "But I d-"

"Good. You're all here." Everyone at the table jumped at the sound of Erza's voice. "I was thinking that we should go on a job."

Lucy, being the only one who wasn't deathly afraid of the red-head, was the only one who wasn't paralyzed. "That sounds great, Erza, but... Natsu and I were actually planning on going on one by ourselves." Natsu gave her a surprised look, not remembering any such plans, but when he caught the small, sly smile on her face, Natsu understood why Lucy wanted to go.

"Yes, that sounds reasonable. Gray, I'll be relying on you, then."

"O-oh, yeah, Erza! S-sounds great!" Erza and Gray stayed at the table and talked over plans, while Lucy and Natsu continued to torture each other under it. It was almost to the point where neither of them could take it anymore when Lucy had an idea. Using her elbow, she knocked her chopsticks to the floor and they fell with a clatter.

"Oh, look at that! I've dropped them!" Gray and Erza looked at her strangely, then shrugged it off. Lucy gave Natsu a smile with hooded eyes, but Natsu just gave her a confused look as she began to crawl under the table. _What is she planning!?_ What Natsu didn't know was that her plan was twofold. One, it allowed her to get away from Natsu's hand, and two, she could do something that would bring Natsu to her mercy.

Natsu stiffened when he felt something hot and wet against his member. He soon realized that it was Lucy's tongue. She swirled around his head and went into his slit. Then, she started to take him into her mouth.

"Oh, God," Natsu said, and then moaned out loud.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" Erza asked. _No! I've lost!_ Natsu internally yelled at himself for being heard by Erza. Natsu felt Lucy take herself from his member and could almost see her cocky grin.

"N-nothing's wrong! I'm fine!" Natsu hissed as Lucy slowly buckled his shorts back up. When it was done, she picked up her chopsticks and climbed back up into the booth. She whispered 'I won' very quietly, unnoticed by Gray and Erza, but heard loud and clear by Natsu. But he didn't care anymore. Natsu just wanted to take Lucy and fuck her as soon as he could.

"You've been acting really weird today, Flame Brain."

"You do seem a little irritable, Natsu. Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Erza asked, concerned.

"Nothing!" _Nothing except this terrible pain in my pants!_ Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her out of the booth. "Let's go pick out a job, Lucy!" She gave him a smirk, but was inwardly saying 'finally'. Lucy had almost as much pain between her thighs as Natsu. Both Natsu and Lucy ignored the weird looks and confused goodbyes from Gray and Erza as they just about ran to the nearest closet. Natsu swung the door open and pulled Lucy inside. He was about to slam the door shut with his urgency, but Lucy stopped him and quietly closed it. As soon as it was shut, Natsu caught Lucy's mouth in a searing kiss.

"Eager, are we?" Lucy jested as she unbuckled Natsu's pants again.

Natsu pulled Lucy's skirt down. "You're just as eager as I am, Luce, with how wet you are," he said as he easily pushed a finger into her cavern. Lucy moaned shakily, and her upper body collapsed onto his, arms wrapped around his neck. "Luce, do you know how long I've wanted to hear that moan?"

"Since the last time you heard it?"

"Exactly," Natsu replied as he took his finger from her apex and replaced it with his member.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as said boyfriend thrust into her. Natsu caught her lips in another kiss, and they both moaned as their mouths and tongues worked at the same pace as their bodies below. Natsu pushed Lucy against the wall of the closet, and his hands traveled and went into her tank top. As his fingers pinched and plucked her nipples, Lucy gasped away from the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder. "Aha... Ha... Natsu! I'm so- ha! Ah!" Spurned on by Lucy's reactions, Natsu thrusted even faster and harder than before. Lucy's hips could no longer keep up and her moans continued growing louder and more high-pitched. Finally, neither of them could take it anymore. They screamed each other's names as they climaxed and fell to the floor, panting. As much as they could fall in the tiny closet, anyways.

"I love you, Lucy." Natsu stated, kissing Lucy's forehead.

"I love you too." Lucy kissed his cheek. Now Lucy looked around her environment, and she noticed something. Besides them and their abandoned clothes, it was completely empty. "Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me, or has this closet had less and less stuff in it every time we use it?"

* * *

Levy and Mira were chatting at the bar together when they saw Lucy and Natsu go into a closet. They shared a laugh.

"Do they still think it's a secret?" Levy asked the take over mage.

"Yes, I think so. I don't know why, though! They're not sneaky at all! It's been six months now!"

"And they've been doing it for three and a half months, according to Gajeel's nose. He told me that with how much they've been 'mating' they've been doing, they're scents are just about undiscernable." Then they heard Lucy yell Natsu's name. "I take it you never got that door properly soundproofed?" Levy asked.

Mira shook her head. "No, we haven't. It's only just been cleaned out for them." When Natsu and Lucy had started their excursions to the closet, Master had told Mira to start clearing the stuff out of it, because if Natsu and Lucy were going to use it anyways, then it might as well be empty for them. "I'm just glad that I won't have to worry about finding Lucy's underwear in a box of cereal again."

Levy nodded her agreement. "I just can't wait until they tell us so that we can start teasing them about how obvious they are." Levy pointed her thumb at the door, where muffled sounds of sex were leaking through.

"Hey, they did last a while longer this time than they usually do," Mirajane remarked.

Levy laughed. "That's because they've been jerking each other off under the table all day. That's why Gajeel left so quickly. He said he couldn't stand how strong their scents smelled."

Mirajane laughed. "He hasn't gotten to spend much time at the guild since they started having sex, has he?"

"No, and neither has Wendy. Carla's been making her stay home or go on jobs."

"Poor girl." Then they heard Lucy scream again. "Apparently Natsu's especially good today. Lucy's almost to the point where only dogs can hear her," Levy remarked. Then, she continued. "You know, I think we should tell them we know. If they think it's still a secret, then they won't tell for a while. Also, they might stop using the closet so often if they know we know."

Mira thought about that. "Probably, but we should have a little fun with it."

Levy recognised the mischievous glint in Mira's eye. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we shouldn't tell them outright that we know. Let's just hint that we do. It'll drive Lucy crazy." They heard the screaming of Natsu and Lucy's names from the closet.

"Well, they'll be coming out of there soon. I'll let you lead the operation, Mira."

* * *

Lucy cracked the door open. "It looks like we're all clear. Let's go get a job, like we told Erza we would." Natsu nodded his agreement, and then the couple 'quietly' snuck out of the closet.

Mira and Levy watched as Natsu and Lucy made their way to the request board. They looked for a bit, then Lucy got excited and pointed one out. Natsu gave her an unsure look, but Lucy leaned up to his ear and assumeably whispered something. Then, she traced his lips with her fingers and walked her other fingers slowly down his chest. Mira and Levy could see Natsu bite his lip and almost crumble under the celestial mage's touch. They read Natsu's lips as he said "I'm all fired up now," and giggled.

"I'm sure that catchphrase means a lot more to Lucy than just showing her boy's excitement to fight."

A drunken Cana, who apparently wasn't passed out anymore, spoke up, "Now it shows his excitement to fuck."

Levy and Mira laughed, then Mira shushed them all. "They're coming over."

"Hello, Mira! We're taking this job!" Lucy said, handing the paper over while Natsu, behind her, was eager to hurry up and leave.

Mira spoke sweetly, but had mischief in her eyes. "I was thinking that this job seemed perfect for a couple. Two weeks away from the guild, and the only thing you have to do is take the day shift guarding a rich guy's mansion. The nights are completely free for whatever you want to do." Mirajane winked at Lucy, causing the blonde to blush a little.

"While I'm sure some of our guild mates would take this as that kind of opportunity, I'm, uh... Not." Lucy searched through her mind for an excuse while Mira did some paperwork to record that the job was taken. "I've actually been very interested in going to... Uh..." _What town was this in again?_

"Clover." Mirajane said.

"Clover! Yes! I've... Uh... Heard they have a nice... hall for... Guild Master... Conferences..." Lucy said, really hoping that Mira, Levy and Cana didn't notice how much her excuse had fallen apart.

"Let's go, Lucy!" Natsu took the sheet back from Mira, handing it to them, then took Lucy's wrist, about to take off.

"Have fun, guys!" Levy called, also winking to Lucy.

Lucy turned quickly as a blush continued to pattern her face, but then Mira called to them again. "One more thing, Lucy." Lucy stopped to listen. "That closet was pretty clean this time, wasn't it?" Lucy grew wide eyed and stammered at the takeover mage and giggling script mage. Natsu didn't seem to understand the hint, as he was simply whining at Lucy that they needed to go home to 'pack'. Finally, he managed to get Lucy out the door.

"I- we- they-"

"What's wrong, Luce?"

"They know!" Natsu didn't seem to understand. "About us! Mira and Levy know for sure, but there's probably many more members, too!"

"Oh, come on, how could they know?" Natsu held Lucy close and kissed her on the lips to comfort her. It wasn't long before it became a battle of tongues, and they scrambled into the nearest alleyway. Natsu started kissing Lucy down her neck. Lucy groaned shakily, already feeling heat pool in her stomach even with how recently they had been together in that way. _Whatever,_ she thought as Natsu's hands traveled below her shirt. _At least we won't have to keep sneaking around_.

"Ow!" Lucy yelped as part of the bricks against her back dug into her skin. _And maybe I won't keep being fucked in dirty alleys_.

* * *

 **A/N: where did this come from what is this sin i have written**

 **Actually, compared to some of the things on this site, this is pretty innocent...**


End file.
